The Living Nightmare
by Starduster the Dragoness
Summary: Cynder and Spyro are having trouble and it is all because of Jade, a new dragoness. Will Spyro and Cynder ever be able to rebuild their bond, or will Jade succeed in throwing away all the crumbled bits of their once cherished relationship?


_**Let us see how you enjoy this silly little story that I created. Noobsown24 beta read it, thanks! Anyway, if I do update this is will take a LONG time...I think.  
**_

* * *

As though the world was literally crumbling around her, Cynder collapsed to the ground. Tears stained her emotion-filled face and sobs escaped from the same mouth that had laughed and smiled only a few months ago. It had all started with a dragoness that she once called her friend. It had all started with someone she trusted. It had all started with Jade, an earth dragoness with not only dashing looks and talent beyond measure, but a perfect character. Little did Cynder know at the time that this chatty, smiley, forever cheerful green dragoness was really in disguise from her hateful, backstabbing nature. Cynder looked to the gray sky, sniffing and letting a tear slide slowly down her muzzle until it dropped to the ground and smashed into a million pieces—just like her own broken heart.

"Hi, Cynder!" Jade called, skipped up to the black dragoness in a playful nature. Cynder straightened and placed a fake smile on her face.

"What's up, pal?" Jade asked sitting next to Cynder, her green and yellow eyes twinkling with merriment.

"Nothing," Cynder croaked, her throat tight. She want to beat Jade up—maybe even kill her—but she knew she had no proof of her feelings, her instinct. Jade knew her game well and covered herself expertly.

"Oh yeah, I can see that." Jade punched Cynder roughly and giggled, as though life was a joke. Cynder turned and glared at the younger dragoness next to her. This young, beautiful dragoness could enter anyone's life and take away what meant most to them for her own bitter attention then skip away to do the same to someone else...just like that. Cynder tore a flower from its roots and started to mercilessly pluck the blood red petals off it.

"Hey, Spyro! What's up?" Jade yelled and waved as the purple dragon jogged into view, a few of his friends around him. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the dragons sitting next to each other, one black, one green. Cynder turned her head away and refused to look at Spyro, her heart splitting into a million fragments. Spyro did the same, his eyes ignoring Cynder and focusing on Jade.

"Nothing much, want to play?" He held up a round ball and tossed it skilfully in the air a few times. Jade grinned and nodded frantically, she got up and poked Cynder.

"Come on!" She smiled, attempting to pull Cynder to her paws. The back dragoness growled and withdrew her paw with force from Jade's grasp.

"No," she hissed. Last time she had played 'tag ball' with Jade, Spyro and a few other dragons, Jade had made her look like a fool. Not too openly, but enough to make her on edge and hate the game, maybe even make Spyro's thoughts for her lower.

Cynder felt another tear drop down her face as she saw Jade diving onto Spyro, as though she was hugging him. Just a few months ago Spyro had told Cynder that he liked her. She was thrilled, and soon Spyro and Cynder were doing everything together and there couldn't be a finer pair. Just at the peak of her life Cynder didn't think anything could possible be better or go wrong. She was mistaken. Then she met Jade. This young, quirky dragoness weaved her way into Cynder's life as a friend—a best friend. Then after she gained Cynder's trust she attacked at her weakest moment. It was the week that Cynder and Spyro had their worst argument. As though she could smell the tension between the dragons, Jade made her move. She was all over Spyro, but in a way no one would recognized or notice. She purred him all sorts of comments, made sure she played the games that he was and made sure she stayed on Cynder's good side. It only became clear to Cynder a week ago and now her eyes were open.

"I wish I never met you, Jade!" Cynder hissed though her clenched teeth. She watched as the game came to a close and silently walked away. Her paws prodding forwards as though some kind of invisible force was the only reason they were moving. Cynder took one looked back at the game, Jade was talking and smiling at Spyro. Now he was laughing. Cynder slowly closed and opened her eyes as they filled with new tears. That was meant to be her, not Jade. All she wanted to do was run to Spyro and kiss him. She wanted to feel his warm embrace hugging her and his calm, deep voice telling her it would be alright. But this was not so, this was just a wish, a hope, but a distant dream amidst her real life nightmare. The worst nightmare in her entire life, she had lost Spyro. Cynder sucked in her breath and carried on walking. Maybe...maybe one day Spyro would open his eyes and see that Cynder was no longer at his side and was replaced by a monster...but that also seemed like yet just another dream.

* * *

_**REVIEW! PLEASE! I LOVE REVIEWS!**_


End file.
